The Light at the End
by britsitcomfan
Summary: A possible continuation of The Falling Darkness. What could have happened after Robbie and Laura walked away from Ligeia Willard's funeral.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction of any type so please bare with. I know that The Falling Darkness was covered multiple times after it was first broadcast, but I re-watched series 4 recently and all sorts of things started to whirl round in my head. Now that I've finished school, I'm allowing myself to work these ideas into stories and publish them. I think this will be a two-shot as I've already got an idea of what will happen in the second chapter, but who knows!. Reviews always welcome, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I hope that someday I will be able to create characters that are even half as fantastic as these; but unfortunately not as yet. I do not own Lewis or any of its characters.**

They walked arm-in-arm away from the cemetery in comfortable silence. Both Robbie and Laura had been hit hard by the last case and the events it entailed. Neither of them, Laura in particular, were ready to talk about it (even to each other) quite yet.

She was exhausted by the whole ordeal. Not only had she almost lost her life; but her best friend. The man that meant more to her than anything else in the world; and that was almost worse. She'd felt betrayed by Robbie as he asked for her alibi; but in the back of her mind she'd known he was just doing his job. She was fully aware that DCS Innocent would've been pushing him for her statement, and the fact that he waited so long before retrieving it was what told her that _he _didn't view her as a suspect. This man beside her had saved her life. Chased down the mad-man that had tried (and almost succeeded) to kill her, through the pitch black grounds and desolate building of the hospital, to make him pay for what he'd done to her, and to them.

He was relieved to have regained her trust. He'd flat-out refused to even entertain the possibility that Laura could've been the cold-blooded killer he had almost been forced to accuse her of being. This meant nothing. He had to take her statement, get her alibi. Even if it was just to prove to the rest of them that she couldn't have done it, that she was completely innocent. _"Bring her in."_. Just thinking about those words made his stomach churn. He had felt physically sick as he said them. The lump in his throat swelled violently as they frantically raided the house for any sign of Laura. Her screams were more than he could take. He couldn't be the one to get in that grave with her. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to hold himself, let alone her, together. _"Get her out of there!"_ were is shouted words to Hathaway as he ran after her captures, the people who had almost taken her from him; unable to bring himself to look at the despaired woman that he had betrayed. The woman that he should have done everything he could to protect.

••••••••

The two had been so wrapped up in their own musings, they'd failed to notice that they'd been walking for over an hour and were heading toward Laura's house. Laura unlocked the door, stepped in and turned to face Robbie. He could see the despair in her eyes, but could also see clearly, her attempts to hide it. She was a strong woman, and he didn't wish to insult her by treating her as if she wasn't; especially seeing as he wasn't sure if they were 100% back to normal. "Will you be alright, Laura. On your own, like?" The genuine concern in his voice made her smile. A smile that she hoped would convince him of her answer. "Yeah. Pyjamas and an early night, and I'll be right-as-rain in the morning." Robbie was sceptical, but decided to go along with it, not particularly wanting to argue and risk putting anymore tension between them. "I'll leave you to it then. As long as you promise to call me if you need anything? Anything at all." She leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "I will. I promise... Thank you Robbie." He rested his hand gently on her arm, looking deeply into her bright blue eyes. "Eh, it was nothing. You get some rest. Goodnight pet." "Night Robbie."

••••••••

Laura locked the door behind Robbie, as he turned and walked down the path away from the house. She sloped up to her bedroom to change for bed. It wasn't until she went looked in the bathroom mirror that she noticed the tears, streaming down her face. Everything that had happened suddenly catching up with her all at once.

It was then that she heard the knock at the door. Laura slipped back down stairs, stopping suddenly, just as she was about to turn the key in the lock. Recent events had unnerved her, but deciding the knock was too polite to be threatening, she continued. The shock and relief of seeing Robbie Lewis' face on the other side of the door, brought the tears she'd been attempting to hold back cascading down her cheeks.

••••••••

Robbie felt uneasy, leaving Laura on her own in the house. It was her house, yes, but this hadn't kept her safe before had it? Even with a uniformed police officer directly outside, she'd still been taken, and almost sent to her death. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind, trying to convince himself that the _only_ people who wanted to hurt her were no longer a threat. He soon realised that his attempts were futile, as five minutes later he hadn't got any further than her next door neighbour's driveway.

Turning on his heels, Robbie headed back to the house. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been; leaving her alone after all that she'd been through! The sense of guilt he felt was only deepened when the door swung open to reveal a distraught Laura. Bundling her into his arms, he stepped into the house, closing the door behind them.

••••••••

She sobbed silently into his chest, while he gently rubbed her back and murmured comforting (or so he hoped) words into her hair. A few minutes had passed when Laura pulled her head away from Robbie. "Sorry..." she sniffled whilst attempting to regain composure. "Hey... It's alright." he said, cupping her cheek in his right hand, wiping the remainder of her tears away and enveloping her again in his arms.

"C'mon, I think you were spot on about that early night! You alright if I use your spare room?" he said, trying to lighten the mood slightly as he followed her up the stairs. "Robbie..." Laura wasn't quite sure how she could phrase this next question without scaring him off. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her as she nervously chewed her bottom lip. "Feel free to say 'no', Robbie, but would you come in with me... Just for tonight?" He paused briefly. Of course he wanted to give her all the support that she needed, but couldn't help but think that it might look like he was taking advantage of her vulnerability. However he could see the pleading look in her eyes, and decided that it was his duty to be there for his best friend, just like she had been there for him all those years ago. "Aye, of course I will, if it'll make you feel safer." He smiled at the look of relief that spread across her face. "Though I must warn you, I've only got me keks to sleep in!" Laura laughed at this. He hadn't heard her laughter in what felt like years, and it reassured him that, in time, she would mend.

Laura slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and when she was done Robbie took her place. "Spare toothbrushes in the cupboard above the sink." "Great, thanks pet."

When he came out, Laura was already tucked up (and practically asleep), so Robbie walked over to the vacant side of the bed, chucked his clothes on a chair, and settled in next to her. He gently lay his arm over her shoulders and pulled her slightly into him, to reassure himself that she was still there, and to provide her the comfort and safety she needed. Absent-mindedly, Laura rested her cheek on Robbie's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Both sighed contentedly, and drifted off to sleep.

••••••••

A few times in the night Robbie was woken by muffled cries from Laura, who, he assumed was having nightmares regarding the events of the last couple of weeks. He wasn't worried. To be honest, he'd expected a lot worse from a woman who was kidnapped from her own home and very nearly buried alive. So he simply held her a little closer, and once she appeared to be sleeping soundly once again, he would too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the second and final part of this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The same apply. I do not own Lewis or its characters.**

The next day, Laura woke before Robbie. Gently, so as to not to wake her friend, and with slight remorse, she released herself from his embrace. She put on her dressing gown, brushed her teeth, and headed down stairs to put the kettle on.

Fifteen or so minutes later Robbie awoke, feeling better rested than he had in years. He chucked his clothes back on and, much the same as Laura, brushed his teeth before plodding down stairs. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he stepped into the kitchen. Laura was cooking bacon and eggs and making a pot of tea. She looked up and smiled as she heard him enter the room.

"Morning! Sleep well?" She was far more relaxed than when they'd gone to bed the night before. This pleased him. "Aye. Like a baby! You?" "Best sleep I've had in weeks." She said with that bright eyed smile he loved so much. "I'm not surprised. Not exactly had it easy recently." He stopped there, sensing that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Breakfast?" she exclaimed, holding out a full plate of bacon, scrambled egg and fried bread toward him. "Aaah, perfect. Thanks pet!" Then, to her surprise, he leant down and kissed her. Not a passionate kiss. Not a tentative kiss. It was an affectionate kiss; the type of kiss that someone who didn't know them would assume they shared regularly. "No problem... It's the least I could do." She smiled, and then stared at him in bewilderment as he, ever so casually, collected up the two mugs off the counter, and headed towards the table in the conservatory. Blinking a few times, to confirm she _was_ definitely awake, Laura picked up her own plate, along with the tea pot and milk, and went to join Robbie.

Over breakfast they chatted, about nothing in particular. Both content in each other's company. "Seeing as neither of us have to go back to work until Monday, do you fancy doing something today? Long walk, fish and chips?" She looked deeply into his eyes, trying her best to hide the smile that was threatening to fill her face. "I'd love that Robbie." It was him that smiled this time. His grin spreading from ear-to-ear. "Great! Well when we've finished here, I'll help you clear up, then go home, shower and change, and then come and pick you up. How's that sound pet?" "Wonderful."

••••••••

An hour later and they'd finished breakfast, so set about clearing up. Laura washed, Robbie dried, and in no-time they were done. "A man that helps with the washing up? I might just keep you." She joked, throwing him a wink as she took the tea towel and chucked it in front of the washing machine. Robbie raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the washing machine as he added, "I can work one of them as well y'know..." "Oooh, Inspector... I'm impressed!"

A few minutes later Robbie headed back upstairs to collect his jacket. "I'll get off then. I'll walk back to the cemetery to pick up me car, then head home to freshen up. Swing by to pick you up in an hour and a half?" "Sounds good to me!" He grinned before kissing her again and waving goodbye.

••••••••

Laura was truly baffled! What had just happened? Robert Lewis had just kissed her. Twice. Out of the blue, and he was so casual about it. As if it was the least peculiar thing in the world that he could do. After standing in disbelief at the closed front door for ten minutes, she shook her head, smiled, and went off for a shower. She'd ask him about it later.

••••••••

Robbie walked away from Laura's house with a spring in his step and a huge grin on his face. He hadn't intended on kissing Laura when he woke up that morning, but he had. He didn't regret it. He knew that she'd want an explanation at some point, and he would provide one. He knew exactly what he would say.

••••••••

An hour and a half later, just as he promised, Robbie knocked on Laura's front door. Almost immediately, it sprang open, and a fresh-faced Laura Hobson stood before him. "Ready pet?" he said with a smile, and then he did it again. He kissed her. "Yep! Just let me grab my coat." When she had done this, Robbie rested his hand on her back, and went to lead her out of the house. "Actually Robbie... Before we go anywhere, can I ask you something?" He knew what was coming, but pretended to be oblivious. "Of course you can! Go ahead."

Laura took a deep breath, not quite sure what she was going to say. After a minute or so of silence, she went for it. "What happened this morning Robbie? I mean, I'm not saying that I'm not happy about it. Just... why now? What's changed?"

It was him that had to take a deep breath this time. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her; how he planned on explaining his actions, but the words didn't seem to want to come out. He gave her one more kiss, before finally explaining exactly how he felt. "The thing is pet... Recently, I suppose it's been about a year now; I've felt differently about you, about our relationship, like. To be honest I've sort of been trying to ignore it. Thought I was too stuck in the past to be able to move on... Bank holiday weekend, when Ethan Croft got killed, and our trip was ruined. I was really disappointed. I just wanted to spend some time with you, without the pressures of work hovering over us. See where things went, y'know...Then when the case was done, and you asked me about loneliness, I realised that I'm becoming less familiar with that feeling. When I'm with you, I don't feel lonely... Since then, when I've been talking to Lyn, she's asked me how I am, and told me that she doesn't like to think of me on me own. That's when I realised that It's okay for me to move on. That Val wouldn't want me to be lonely either. So I've sort of been trying to figure out a way to approach the subject with you, but you know how crap I am at that sort of thing... The past couple of weeks, as awful as they've been, seem to have acted like a sort of catalyst I suppose. I could see how it was all effecting you, and all I wanted to do was comfort you; but I didn't think I had the right. I thought that I'd lost your trust completely, by demanding your alibi. Then when we went to your house and that PC had been attacked, and you were nowhere to be found... Well I was terrified. I thought I'd never see you again. I haven't felt fear like that since... well since I got the call about Val. The fear of losing the woman... The woman I love... Because it was then that I truly realised that I seem to have fallen in love with you. The fact that I haven't had the guts to tell you made it worse. I mean, Val knew how much I loved her... Still do love her; but you don't.. Well at least you didn't then, 'cause I'm hoping that _this_ makes it a little clearer. I can't stand the idea that you could have died, and I'd never told you that I love you... This morning, when I came downstairs and saw you, it just felt natural. Natural to wake up to you... So I just went for I suppose... I guess that kinda answers your questions?" He was terrified to hear Laura's response when he first started taking, when she'd merely stared at him. His confidence grew as she began to smile at what he was saying, and thought he saw tears begin to pool in her eyes when he spoke of Val, and admitted that he'd fallen in love with her.

••••••••

If she'd been surprised by Robbie this morning, then Laura didn't know what she called this! She knew her and Robbie had something special, of course. She was there when he lost Morse, and Val; and when he returned to Oxford from the BVI, she was the one thing from his old life that was still there. Her feelings for him had deepened over the years, yes; but she never thought that their harmless flirting would ever lead to a full-blown relationship. She was lost for words. However, she decided that actions speak louder, so flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away, they were both grinning from ear-to-ear, and he softly wiped away the tears that were now trickling down her face. "I love you too Robbie." At this, he pulled her closely to him, as if he never wanted to let her go. With her cheek resting against his chest, she continued. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like that Robbie. I _was_ hurt by you asking for my alibi, but I wasn't looking at you as a detective doing his job; I was looking at you as my best friend, who I couldn't believe didn't trust me. I knew, realistically, that you had no choice, I just wasn't thinking clearly. In the end though, you saved my life; and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." "You don't need to apologise to me love. Or thank me for that matter. I can't imagine what was going on in your mind while this was all happening. I'm just glad to have you back." They stood together in her hall for a while, letting this revelation sink in. After about ten minutes of silence, Robbie gave Laura a reassuring kiss on the top of her head, before she went off to rinse her face.

When she came back down stairs, she kissed him again, before they walked out of the house, hand-in-hand.

••••••••

They walked for hours. Laura, with this new-found knowledge about Robbie's feelings for her, was finally able to talk about everything that had happened since Halloween. He listened intently and comforted her when it got too much. He could tell that a huge weight had been lifted off her, just by telling him her biggest fears.

They stopped for fish and chips on _their_ bench, before heading back to Laura's. Robbie stopped briefly at his car and grabbed the bag and bottle of wine he'd packed, in case Laura wanted him to stay again.

••••••••

Later that evening, Robbie and Laura were sat on the sofa with the wine, watching a film. With their arms around each other, both thought how lucky they were to have reached the light at the end of the tunnel. For Robbie was Laura's light, and she was his. As long as they had each other, neither one of them had to fear the darkness any longer. They would help each other through the effects of the past, and look forward to a _much _brighter future... Together.


End file.
